Six’s nigh impossible survival
by TheLastBattalion
Summary: Noble Six after barely survives his fight with the seven elites he gets a hold of a Black Cat subprowler makes a hot jump to a random part of the galaxy


Helmet: Emile's helmet

Left shoulder: Operator

Right shoulder: Security

Chest: Tactical/Recon

Wrist: Assault/Breacher

Utility: Tactical/Trauma Kit

Knee Guards: Gungnir

Primary color: Maroon

Secondary color: Rose

War has an affect on everyone involed. Victors and the defeated have become best of allies, but what you want to know is what happened all that time ago.

When I realized that Emile had been killed I understood that I wouldn't survive much longer. I had been walking for an unknown amount of time. Everything reminded me of hell, and I just wanted to kill as many of the god damn covenant for the rest of Noble Team.

My life then was to cause as much damage and chaos to the covenant. I think I did alright considering I was a one man army. My closest time to death was fighting seven elites. I had killed the first elite, who was wearing white with my MA37. The second elite got close enough that I could hit him in his orange armor just before I shot him twice with my M6G. I was the attacked by two elites the first one started firing from my 11 o'clock his dark blue armor and shields taking damage before the next elite started firing at me from my 2 o'clock. Having to split my fire I fired my M6G at the elite in the dark blue armor while simultaneously firing at the second elite with my MA37. When the third elite fell the second elite fell his light red armor being stained with purple. The fifth elite in gray armor charged me and knocked me to the ground. He tried to stab me with his energy dagger, but I kicked him away with my left foot. A sixth elite wearing red armor tried to stab me with his energy sword, but I retaliated by punching him with my left arm, breaking his shields and throwing his energy sword away. The fifth elite charged me and I elbowed him in the right knee breaking his shields and forcing him to put his weight on his left side. The two elites tried to stab me, but they both aimed for my right side. The fifth elite managed to hit me with his fist. I grunted in pain and frantically rolled to my left, and found the plasma rifle from the dead white elite. I fired it at the seventh elite and killed him. His burgundy armor turning to a black from the plasma. I crouched and grabbed an energy sword, and I fired at the sixth and killed him. The fifth elite then charged me, so I threw the plasma rifle to the side and ignited the plasma sword. He tried to get in close to break my defense, but I was able to stab him in his right arm. It destroyed the energy dagger, so I stabbed him in the chest. I went over to pickup my MA37 and my M6G. I went over to grab my helmet, but I noticed that it had a hole right in the center of the visor. I grabbed the data chip out of the helmet.

I knew the Asźod ship breaking yards were about a klick away with Emile's helmet back there. I breathed out a fuck it and started double timing it back. It took me about 2 mikes to get back to the shipyard, so I started grabbing ammo from the downed Pelican and the surrounding dead. I then walked up to the gun platform and said "Hey Emile you don't mind if I borrow some of your things do you?" I don't know why I spoke as if Emile would respond, but I took his helmet off of him and put it on myself. I then grabbed his M45 and his shells. I then grabbed his dog tags, and I put his body over my left shoulder. I thought _let's see if we can't find a ship off this hell hole._

I walked into the dockyards to look for a ship that could take us to any UNSC world. I set Emile against a wall and started to look for a ship, but Auntie Dot said "Noble Six if you are looking for a vehicle with space faring capabilities there is a Black Cat-class subprowler in dock four." I said "thanks Dot always helpful having you around," and I picked up Emile. I walked to bay 4 and found the subprowler, so I opened the bay. I set Emile in a seat, and I locked the bracing bar. I then closed the bay and got in the pilot seat, and said "Hey Dot do you know how to operate a slipspace drive?" Dot told me she didn't know how to, so I said "Dot can you look through the system for a manual on how to operate a slipspace drive while I check for a physical copy."

After searching for 10 minutes I found a hard copy of a manual. I had to know exactly what type of slipspace drive we had. It said we had a Shaw-Fujikawa Traslight Engine. I looked out the and saw medical and ammunition crates, so I opened the back and grabbed some of the crates and loaded them in the back. I then shut the back and began to go through the procedures of takeoff, and it finally lifted off the ground. Knowing the bird had no armament, so this would be very hectic trying to get off of Reach. I put it at 70% throttle, and I tried to stay under the radar. However it didn't last for longer than 30 minutes, but we were at a high enough altitude to go to Wartime Emergency Power without the Covenant being able to pinpoint the ship. I then stopped the prowler while powering up the Slipspace drive when the prowler was hovering I asked Dot for time to full charge on the slipspace drive. She said "95% 45 seconds to full charge and navigation set on Earth." I was just sitting there waiting for the go ahead from Dot, and at the 30 second mark she said fully charged waiting for navigation to finish. After Dot had just finished speaking two banshees flew too close for comfort, so I told Dot to fuck navigation and make a random jump. We started to go through the slipspace bubble when I realized how stupid what I did was, yet I said "hey Dot what were the coordinates you entered?" She said a random string of numbers, so I told her that I was going to use the cryo-pod to catch up on sleep and wake me if there is anything major.


End file.
